Kitsune's Sister
by Iyame
Summary: all i'm gonna tell you is that it's got the pairings off kuramabotan, kuabarayukina, hieiOC ( thats the main pairing) yusukekeiko. it's gonna involve the dark tournament later on. please RR
1. confessions

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody or anything EXCEPT for Sakuya. She is mine, I made her up so she is the absolute coolest character EVER! Ok...anyway...  
  


* * *

  
Botan was enjoying her day off. She soared through the air on her oar high above the city. " Maybe I'll go see Kurama! I haven't talked to him for a while now. I'll go check if he's home."  
  
Botan pressed the doorbell. A pretty chiming noise rang throughout the air. Botan had an urge to ring it again, but the had door opened. Kurama's mother stood in the doorway, her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She wore a gray and white sweater with a pair of old blue jeans " Oh hello Botan, dear! What can I do for you? "  
  
" Uh, yeah, umm, is Kurama here? "  
  
" Oh you just missed him. He left about ten minutes ago. I don't know were he is. Sorry. "  
  
" It's ok. I'm sure I'll find him! Bye!" the perky blue-haired ferry girl said as she ran off.  
  
Once out of sight she conjured up her oar and took off. If Kurama had just left he wouldn't be very hard to find. Not for her anyway.  
  
Looking down from the clouds decided to land in a nearby park. Her feet touched the soft grass. No one saw her. Good. She ran towards the pathway. When she was but a hundred feet away she saw him. ' Ha! I knew he would be here!' she started toward him but stopped suddenly. He wasn't alone. Not only that, he was with another girl.  
  
Botan hadn't told anybody, she had actually only recently admitted to herself. She was in love with Kurama, and seeing him with another girl crushed her.  
  
He must have caught her scent, for then he turned around and looked right at her. he was smiling. It looked as though he had been laughing. Laughing. with that girl, who had now also turned around.  
  
Botan now had a clear view of her face. She was quite pretty. Her pink hair was pulled into a sort of spiky bun. She had black bangs hanging over her green emeralds of eyes. Her eyes were exactly like Kurama's. ' Strange, ' Botan thought ' I thought only Kurama could have eyes that beautiful .'  
  
" Oh hey Botan what's wrong? You're as pale as paper." He shouted, still smiling. Botan decided she would just leave. He'd be happier that way anyway, without her getting in the way of his new relationship. She turned and ran in the other direction, out of sight, tears burned in her eyes. Before she knew it Kurama had his hand on her shoulder. She pushed it off. Tears now streamed freely down her face.  
  
" Botan what's wrong?! Why are you crying!?" he actually sounded worried.  
  
" Why would you care? Just leave me alone and go to your new girlfriend! " she screamed out between sobs.  
  
" Girlfriend? Wha-? " he fell silent as he thought of something to say. " Botan, that girls not my girlfriend she's..." he paused again. " that girl, her name is Sakuya. And she's not my girlfriend she's my...sister. "  
  
Botan wasn't crying as hard anymore, and she actually had enough courage to look Kurama strait in the eyes.  
  
" What? Sister? " she asked, confused. " you never said anything about having a sister."  
  
" You never asked. She just flew in this morning. She's been living in America for two years. Besides, " he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, " I love you Botan. " She gave a small gasp as he pulled her closer, until their lips met. Botan relaxed immediately and kissed him back. Kurama broke the kiss and Botan whispered, " I love you too Kurama." She let out a light giggle.  
  
" What? " asked the handsome kitsune.  
  
"Oh, I just had a stupid thought that we were going to have to deal with another demon now that you're sisters here but then I remembered that you were human born." Kurama said nothing. " What? " the ferry girl asked looking up at him.  
  
" Yeah, about that, you see, she actually is a demon. "  
  
A/N- muhahahahaha! Cliffy! I am soooooo evil, but you still love me, right? Whatever, it doesn't matter what you think cause I don't care! No that's not true. I care very much and that's why I want you to review! Ja ne! 


	2. flashback and story time!

Botan looked at him, her mouth open. " What do you mean? She is your full blooded sister, right? There's no way she could carry demon genes. Is there? " She was now extremely confused. God knows what they would have to go through having another demon around. She awaited Kurama's answer.  
  
The kitsune took a deep breath. " You are correct. There is no way she could possibly carry any demon blood from birth, however, well it's a long story. "  
  
" Tell me! "  
  
" ...fine. It was about two years ago... "  
  
~~~~flashback to two years ago~~~~  
  
" Sakuya! Hey! Mom wants me to go and drop off these movies before the store closes. You want to come with me? " Kurama called on the way out the door.  
  
" Yeah sure, hold on! " Sakuya grabbed her sneakers, threw on her coat, and followed Kurama through the open door, shutting it behind them.  
  
It was almost 11:00pm now and it would have been pitch black out if not for a few street lights and the head lights of a few passing cars. No one was out. The video store was around the block and Sakuya and Kurama chatted along the way.  
  
Kurama couldn't talk to anybody like he could to his sister. She was a year younger than him, ( she's fourteen in this flashback ) but he felt he could tell her anything. As a matter of fact, she was the only one to now that he was a demon. He only told her, he hadn't even told his own mother, yet he'd told his little sister. He treasured her more than anything else in the world.  
  
They turned the corner and continued their conversation, completely oblivious to the fact they were being followed.  
  
Kurama went inside, Sakuya told him she'd wait outside for him. He was reluctant, but he also knew his sister would be fine. She could take care of herself.  
  
Sakuya cautiously eyed a man walking down the street toward her. Something didn't feel right. She couldn't have seen it coming, it seemed he simply appeared in front of her. He didn't even give her enough time to scream as he covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her into a nearby alleyway.  
  
The man pinned her against the cold wall and sunk his fangs into her neck. Sakuya could feel the life being drained away slowly. The world she knew started to spin, and finally, the darkness overcame her and it was over.  
  
Kurama exited the store to find Sakuya gone. The stench of blood hung in the air. He followed it to the alleyway were his sister was lying on the ground, not moving, and a man that smelled of demon standing over her. Kurama lost it.  
  
Before the man could even consider running away, the angry kitsune had pinned him up against the wall by his throat.  
  
" What did you do to her!? " he growled menacingly at the terrified, trembling man who had, just moments before commited cold-blooded murder. He already knew the answer to his own question. This vampire, whose life now hung in Kurama's hands, had drained all the blood out of his dear sisters body.  
  
" P-Please d-don't kill me! " Kurama was disgusted by the demons words. He should snap his neck right now. How dare he beg for mercy! Pathetic!  
  
" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't! "  
  
" I –I can s-save her! " he stammered. " I-I swear! I-I can bring her back! J-just let me go! Please! "  
  
" If you're lying- "  
  
" I'm n-not! I swear! " Kurama dropped him and he landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
" Do it. " he growled, looking down at him.  
  
" Yes, Of c-course. " He crawled over to Sakuya, whose now cold body lay sprawled on the ground. He pulled a small switch blade out of his coat pocket.  
  
Kurama watched as he sliced his arm open a few inches. The blood poured freely and he let it drip onto the puncture wound on Sakuya's neck.  
  
At first nothing happened and Kurama's anger only grew. But then, when he knelt down beside her, he could hear a faint heartbeat. It was barely there, but she was alive.  
  
" Get out of here before I change my mind about sparing you. " he said without even so much as looking up at the man. Without second thought the man bolted out of the alleyway and disappeared into the night.  
  
Gently as ever, he picked up his sister who still lay unconscious and carried her home.  
  
~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~ 


End file.
